


Going Stag

by MessOfCurls



Series: Wax and Wane [6]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Crushes, Dating, Developing Relationship, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/M, Flirting, Formalwear, High School, Hipsters, I love the Washington siblings SO MUCH, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Game(s), Prom, Roleplay Logs, Self-Indulgent, Siblings, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Underage Drinking, this ship is sinking me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessOfCurls/pseuds/MessOfCurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chris fails to ask Ashley to prom, he and Josh decide to go stag.</p><p>Only... You know when you're totally dating your best friend, but you just don't realise it?</p><p>Yeah, that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song recs:  
> Gasoline - Alpine  
> Let's Get Out of Here - Les Savy Fav

Standing on the doorstep to the Washington’s sprawling town house wasn’t exactly where Chris had envisioned himself being come prom night. In the weeks leading up to what was marked off as the most important social event of their high school lives (at least according to Emily and Jess who’d been planning dresses which would outdo each other for what seemed like a small eternity), it felt like a giant game of matchmaker was occurring throughout corridors and classrooms. 

Whilst there were plenty of well established couples, who didn’t have to worry themselves over whether they’d find someone to pair up with, for others the prospect of going it alone was a nightmarish slight upon their social standing. In the seeming minority, Sam was nonplussed about having anything other than a fun night out, and Josh seemed more concerned with coaching Chris through snagging a date with Ashley than who he himself would attend with. 

Four weeks of dawdling, and ‘I’ll do it tomorrow, bro.’ had led to the opportunity being snatched right out from underneath him. That, and an ensuing round of teasing nudges from both of his closest friends during which even he had to laugh at his own uselessness. 

So, going stag it was. 

At least, if nothing else, they could both have a pleasant evening spent making terrible jokes about the decor which was no doubt plastered like a sea of tacky, rainbow lit, grossness all over the school’s largest gym. That, and the sight of Josh’s face when he opened the door, and realized that yes, Chris had meant every word when he said he was going to wear a ‘showstopper’ to prom. 

Inside, Josh was leaning back against the breakfast bar, watching from afar as Hannah checked her black dress in the full length mirror at the foot of the stairs in the hallway for the twentieth time.

"They'd better get here soon." Beth muttered to the compact between strokes of lipstick application. It was a deep red and certainly one that their mother wouldn't approve of, but she'd taken a break from taking photos to go upstairs to change the SD card - a task that was sure to buy them a few minutes without her fawning. Beth was perched on the arm of the couch, nearly hovering so as not to crease her dress.

The 'they' in question were the twins' dates - two boys from their class who were nice enough, though not part of the group of classmates that Josh knew well.

Watching the girls gussy up, he straightened out the sleeve of his tux.

The spring had treated Josh well and before he knew it, the idea that he would actually be attending prom was a certainty. But that initial nagging doubt had left it too late to do anything about getting a date, not that he really cared. He was just happy at the prospect of going at all, and though he wouldn't admit it as vocally as some of his female friends, he was excited. It was all anyone was talking about, and the idea of missing out on yet another shared memory... 

No. Not this time.

The evening so far had consisted of getting dressed followed by a level of photography that would put any paparazzo to shame. The three of them posed for what seemed like hours while their mother got teary and their father looked on, quietly proud. Josh protested by the billionth photo with a "Come on..." but his heart wasn’t in it and the smile remained.

The long awaited buzzer shocked the twins into action, eliciting a yelp from Hannah and forcing Beth up onto her feet.

"How do I look?" Hannah asked anxiously, turning to her siblings as she brushed down her dress with increasingly clammy hands.

"Come on, Han. You look good. Not sure how many times I can keep telling you before you'll believe me."

"Oh. My. God."

Josh looked over curiously at Beth who was staring at the intercom screen. Perhaps their dates had gone all out and gone the limo route. Flowers and all that junk.

"Hannah, oh my God." Beth repeated excitedly, grabbing her twin and pulling her over to the screen, leaving Hannah wobbling in her high heels. "Is he serious?" The pair squealed and fawned over whatever totally amazing thing it was, blocking it from view.

Something approaching a sense of big brotherly responsibility came over Josh and he went to join the pair, but before he reached them, they were off to the front door on unsteady, eager legs. He followed and, with the two girls giggling to themselves, opened the door.

It took a moment for him to register exactly what he was seeing.

"I have _got_ to take a picture." Beth giggled, reaching into her clutch bag for her phone.

"...The hell, bro?" Josh asked through a rapidly broadening grin as he looked his best friend up and down, shaking his head.

His grand entrance had met with an appropriate level of both hilarity, and in Josh’s case dry amusement which did wonderful things to his face. Of course he performed a slow turn for the approval of all three of the Washington siblings. One which drew attention all the details of his ridiculous powder blue tuxedo. He’d certainly delivered upon all fronts - from the cummerbund which was affixed around his waist, to the tips of his polished shoes. That, and how he’d seemingly taken even more care with sweeping up his usually quaffed dirty blond hair. A small spray of blossoms, baby’s breath and ocean blue rosebuds decorated the lapel of his tuxedo jacket. 

“I know, I know. I look like a badass, but there’s more than enough of me to go around.” He was grinning even before the fashion show had concluded, smile alight in the face of several rapid fire shutter sounds emanating from where Hannah and Beth were clustered around the latter’s phone, cooing with delight. 

When they finally stopped documenting every inch of his ensemble he made sure to return the favor, “You both look stunning, of course. However---” It was with a rather overblown pause, for dramatic effect of course that he turned to where Josh was regarding him with a wry half-smile decorating his lips. 

“I’m here to pick up my date, who is looking dapper as hell.” The small plastic box he’d been holding since his arrival was promptly held out - it contained a similar corsage to his own. This one however, was tailored with blooms which fit Josh’s own, less flashy suit. 

“Don’t say I never get you anything, J.” 

A flurry of girlish laughter followed. It was at Josh's expense, but there was nothing mean about Hannah and Beth’s reaction. Hell, even he was laughing. Looking at the actually rather tasteful corsage, Josh's face was a mixture of scepticism and amusement.

For a moment he was speechless.

"I can't even..." Hannah was biting her lip while Beth covered her own mouth, stifling yet more laughter.

Josh hesitated, still not really believing that Chris had done something like this. But of _course_ he had. There was very little he’d put past the blond for the sake of a laugh, and this stunt was delivering in spades as far as his sisters were concerned.

He hesitated then, still shaking his head. “Dude…”

“Wait, I’ll go get mom.”

Beth turned to yell up the stairs, but Josh grabbed her in a bear hug and pulled her back onto the doorstep, wriggling and laughing in his arms. “You _dare_.”

As Beth fell against Hannah to watch the scene play out, Josh looked at the box then up at Chris. He was giving him _that_ look, the dare lurking behind his buzzing green eyes, one eyebrow slightly raised.

_Fine. We can play this game._

With a sigh and an exaggerated movement, Josh edged his sleeve up. “What, no limo?” He held out his exposed wrist and gave Chris a look. “I’m no cheap date, Cochise.”

Still grinning, Chris flung a rather saucy (or at least it must’ve been by the way Beth immediately began snickering, and whistling until the look Josh shot her over his shoulder shut down the worst of her catcalling), wink at the two captivated young women. 

When his attention turned back to Josh he took a couple of steps closer, and fumbled with the catch upon the plastic box. He even smelled different - a world away from the simple soap and fabric softener combination which followed him around at school. It was only a faint lingering, but cologne (no doubt pilfered from his father’s modest collection) hung around the cuff and collars of the rented tux. 

The box was handed off to a rose-cheeked Hannah, and he turned Josh’s wrist over with gentle fingers before affixing the band, with its cluster of delicate blossoms, around it. A flare for amateur dramatics seemed to be more of Emily’s area of expertise, but when their eyes met for a moment his smile seemed less saturated with pure mirth. Something closer to sincerity toyed around with it, and warmed the color of his gaze.

“Yeah, I know you’re a classy dame, but I’m working with a budget here.” From behind them Beth let out an inelegant snort, which she promptly buried into the shoulder of Hannah’s gown. If anything they were driven into another fit of laughter when Chris offered his hand to Josh. The perfect gentleman. 

“Would you do this lowly gent the honor of being driven in his mom’s Toyota to prom, fair maiden?” 

Josh casually inspected the flowers at his wrist and ran his other hand over his chin thoughtfully. He couldn’t outdo Chris when it came to upping the ante. If he tried to take it a step further, Chris would already be there, ready and waiting to raise the bar. At this rate Chris would be carrying him to the car.

“Are you girls okay getting there?” He asked, turning to the snickering twosome.

Hannah nodded, mouth twisted shut in silent mirth. “Sure.” Beth replied for the both of them, “Now, you kids go have fun.”

Smiling, he took the blond’s hand. “Then I guess I can’t refuse.”

He held Chris’ eye for a long moment, daring the other teen to back down. But when Chris showed no signs of giving in, Josh soon caved and rewarded Chris’ efforts with a friendly shove in the side. “Come on, man.”


	2. Chapter 2

They were at the car, Chris having led him by the hand towards where it sat parked snugly against the curb, when he paused by the passenger side door. Hannah and Beth were still watching them as if seeing their brother getting dragged off to prom by what amounted to a pastel abomination was the best thing they’d seen all year. There was amusement there, singing high in their veins, but also more than enough happiness at just having Josh around for such a memorable event. He deserved that much at least, after a long, sometimes arduous year. 

The fingers around Josh’s palm tightened almost imperceptibly as he opened up the side door for him, “Seriously though, dude. You look great.” Then he was gone, the door still swung open, as he made his way round the very soccer mom-esque vehicle to let himself in. The radio kicked in before he’d even buckled up - set to some random station which was blaring indie rock from the nineties. Maybe he turned it down a few notches, but not enough for the teenage anarchy of Blink 182 to stop filling the slightly cramped car. 

Chris was somewhat notorious for his driving. He wasn’t quite at Jess’ level yet, given that he’d never managed to have an accident in what was apparently a stationary car. However, two fender benders, and an accident which left him in what he termed ‘hospital neck brace couture’ when Emily told him in that sharp, judgemental manner of hers, that he looked like a damn fool, had left him with a bit of a reputation. Warbling along to the radio, and getting distracted by the flashy, overpriced displays in electronics stores as he swept by them in his mom’s ride, were both things he was used to being scolded over, albeit somewhat gently, every time he got behind the wheel on his lonesome. 

However, with a rather precious cargo sitting in the passenger seat, fiddling with the flowers clasped around his wrist, Chris’ driving skills improved exponentially. All those hours jacking cabs on GTA4, had been the ‘research’ he’d claimed them to be, despite the disapproval of his mother. 

The parking lot of their school gym was already buzzing - cars lined up, and even taking some of the dormant faculty spots in prime locations in some cases. Clusters of students mingled between the rows; all dressed up to the nines, and comparing each other with subtle glances, and whispered words. 

“You ready to paint the gym red, J?” He asked, grinning with untold enthusiasm as they swung into a spot at the periphery of the lot. 

Thankful to have survived the journey, Josh gave the flowers one last, slightly exaggerated adjustment and couldn't help but match Chris’ contagious grin. Despite the quiet scrutiny his peers were giving each other, it was impossible to feel too self-conscious with Chris’ reassuring presence beside him.

Besides, he wasn't the one dressed like a Vice City throwback.

The truth was that Josh did actually look halfway decent in his simple ensemble. He'd left the tux shopping till a mere two weeks ago, unsure exactly what state his ever-fluctuating body would be in. One month he'd be in clothes that felt a little too snug, the next he'd be drowning in them. But, as fortune would have it, he was in an alright shape, if a little on the slim side of the scale. Diet, fresh air and all that. And though he didn't like to see himself as vain or shallow, Chris’ compliments had the desired effect and stroked his ego, even if he _was_ just being nice.

“You know it,” he replied, dark eyes made bright as he peered out over the groups of students, looking for familiar faces. “Ah, shit…” His gaze rest on the door to the gym. “They were serious about checking for booze, huh?”

Sure enough, two male teachers were standing outside the door. Josh watched as a classmate’s jacket was frisked.

With a mock guilty smile, he reached inside his suit jacket and pull out a battered hip flask - an old favourite and the cause of more than one drunken 4am conversation. He shook it temptingly at Chris. “Pregame?”

A scandalized look passed between them, as Chris gasped in faux disbelief that his bestfriend would even suggest such a gratuitous flouting of this particular event’s strict no booze policy. It was an act which lasted all of five seconds, before a wicked little grin overtook his performance. 

“Thought you’d never ask.” A single flask, no matter how potent the content was, between the two of them wasn’t liable to inflict much in the way of intoxication. Not that it mattered, when in truth getting so wasted he couldn’t remember what had happened once they passed through the tinsel lined doors to the gym, was so far from Chris’ priorities that he’d almost forgotten it was even an option. There would be enough of their peers getting into loud-mouthed slinging matches, or bent over puking their guts up into hedges whilst sympathetic sisters held their hair out of the way, by the time the last dance rolled around. Better to be able to hold onto some rare memories of their whole crew being out together for once, and more so to be able to be there for Josh if he needed him. 

Still, he didn’t shy away from taking a generous swig in the wake of Josh’s own sampling from the flask. Whatever it was went down pretty smoothly - no doubt it had a horrendous price tag attached to it - and he only emitted a stifled little cough into his sleeve before handing the container back. 

“Guess now is as good a time as any to start takin’ bets on who’ll make the biggest ass of themselves tonight. Might not be me, for once, eh?” He gestured out towards the row of cars beyond where they were indulging in pre-prom drinks. Jess was standing beside one of the clumps of muscle from the soccer team with a look upon her Malibu Barbie face which could have buried its target six feet under. It didn’t take a genius to realize just who she was attempting to silently cremate, and the whole notion of some mid-morning soap drama unfolding outside of their small sanctuary clearly had Chris amused. 

“Ten bucks says Mike’s gonna get himself slapped by midnight,” he chuckled, taking another sip which warmed his insides down to the quick. “Shame to ruin that face, but it wouldn’t be prom without some Days-of-Our-Lives shit.” 

“Nah, he can handle himself,” Josh replied, retrieving the flask. He watched between sips as Mike went on talking to two jocks with Emily on his arm, oblivious to any potential drama. Emily turned, barely acknowledging Jess with an expertly executed throwaway look.

“ _Someone’s_ getting slapped though.”

He handed the flask back to Chris, smiling. It felt good to be there, back on the sidelines watching things unfold with him. But the thought of petty drama nearly made his eyes roll. As amusing as it could be watching from afar, he was pretty adamant that he wouldn’t let himself get caught up in it, at least not tonight.

Screwing the lid back on, he tossed the flask into the glove compartment. “A present for your mom,” he explained with a wry smile, fingers on the door. “Let’s do this.”

Before he could pop the lock, Chris leaned over and batted his hand away from the door. His brow was quirked, challenge bright and unmistakable in the gaze he met Josh’s curious eyes with. Usually he tended to plod along, but he was out the driver’s side before the brunette could protest, and held the passenger door open for him with a flourish. 

“Dude, tonight is all about you.” Mirth had his grin stretched tight, and a little snort of amusement clotted in his throat at the dry expression Josh was wearing as he got out of the car. At least he didn’t insist upon holding hands on their way up to the main entrance. What with half the soccer and basketball teams loitering outside as they tried to impress their dates with dunderheaded small talk and posturing calling that kind of attention towards themselves this early on in the evening was not a brilliant idea.


	3. Chapter 3

They made it inside with a minimum of fuss, despite Chris’ overly friendly greetings to the two rather bored looking members of the faculty who’d been lumbered with door duty. Even at the threshold to the building the floor tingled with a rhythmic beat, and a cacophony of voices radiated from within - engaged in a million different catchings up. However, it was the hilariously gaudy decor which caught Chris’ attention first, causing him to rear back in exaggerated horror, shielding his eyes, “Whoa, they really went all out.” 

The theme had been decided by the prom committee some months before. According to a rather bored-sounding Mike, who as class president was privy to such things, they had whittled down the options to 'Carnival Nights', 'Hollywood Glamor' and the classic ‘Under the Sea’. With a majority of the votes, ‘Hollywood Glamor’ prevailed. However, what Josh was looking at wasn’t the Hollywood he knew growing up a Washington. 

A red carpet led to the dance floor with imitation flash bulbs lighting it in bursts from either side of the velvet ropes. The walls of the gym were draped in black material, studded with twinkling starry LEDs, while the backdrop of the stage bore a massive banner of the Hollywood sign. Two larger than life Oscar statues - spray painted metallic gold and black - flanked the stage, looming over the dance floor as the hired DJ transitioned not-so-seamlessly from track to track. Cardboard cut-outs of celebrities and prop vintage movie cameras stood at strategic points around the hall, providing prime settings for group selfies. To their right, a large imitation of an unravelling film reel trailed across the wall, each cell featuring a headshot of one of the class, taken from their yearbook, while round tables lined the space to the left.

Of course, no such occasion was complete without a ridiculous number of balloons. In fact, the theme could have been ‘balloons’ and nobody would be any the wiser. There were some on the tables, some hanging in mock-imitations of chandeliers, others dotted about sporadically, almost as an afterthought. A party supplier out there somewhere had definitely made their sales target that month.

“Yeah, right?" Josh said, eyes drawn upward to the light rigging, his voice competing with the music.

But even the slightly tacky vibe couldn’t ruin Josh’s good mood. The gym was buzzing with sound and activity and the mood was catching. He watched as a couple paired up and posed beneath the balloon archway beside the wall for their official photo, lit by the lights of fake paparazzi camera flashes.

A hand grabbed Josh’s shoulder, jolting him out of the moment. He turned on the spot as he and Chris were released.

Mike, who had broken free from the jocks outside, stood there with Emily a step behind, regarding the pair with a mixture of amusement and genuine disbelief.

"Well, _you_ won't be hard to find," he said, looking Chris up and down with only a fraction less disapproval than his date.

This marked Chris’ second chance to launch into a slow spin - one which was met with a somewhat disgusted look from Emily, to which Mike merely scoffed with badly concealed amusement. The blond met her avid disapproval of his entire outspoken outfit, with a faint waggling of his brows. It was just enough to cause her sour expression to fracture, if only where the very corners of meticulously painted lips twitched as she clamped down upon a treacherous smile. 

After all, despite their differences, no one was really immune to Chris’ dorky sense of humor. Not for long. 

He finished off by leaning into a deep bow, to the sounds of Josh’s ever so sarcastic slow clapping, and a groan which signalled that Mike might just want to kill the both of them for even being in his vicinity for more than a few minutes. He did have a reputation to maintain, and all. 

With far less aplomb, Chris’ arm slipped around the curve of his best friend’s waist, sharp even beneath the extra layer his suit jacket provided, “Thought I’d take it the whole nine yards, you know? Gotta look as sexified as my date.” 

Emily’s eyes rolled skywards, but all she gained was another beatific grin from where Chris was straightening his collar, “Just when I thought your vocabulary couldn’t get any more elementary school.” She sniped, from where the close proximity of a few doe-eyed girls, whose glances had strayed a little too close to her own date for the evening, had caused her to tuck an arm through the crook of his own. 

" _Jesus_..." Mike shook his head, but couldn't help but smile. The pair of them were a sight, but not an unwelcome one. Though Mike was friendly with most of the year, it was good to see two of his main guys, and apparently in good spirits, too. Belatedly he noticed the flowers poking out from Josh's sleeve, and that Chris’ hold on the brunette's waist remained in place.

_Okay...?_

He brushed it off. It was probably Chris’ idea.

"Before we address whatever..." he trailed off and gestured at the pair, "... _this_ is, I'm here for business." Running his hand through his hair, he continued. "Canvassing. I take it I can count on your votes? Because if one more person tells me they voted for that asshole Jesse Mendez I'm gonna cry."

Of course he wouldn't, but there was a teeny tiny kernel of truth to his words, borne from his competitive nature. He'd campaigned hard for Prom King with Em nominating him (in return for a nomination of her own, of course), and though he exaggerated how much he cared about it, he had to admit that he... kinda did care? The polls had closed a week ago and he had a good shot: Class president with the girls’ soccer team and all the cheerleaders promising him votes. Well, those he hadn't broken up with. Thinking about it, perhaps that wasn't so great a number of votes when he did the maths...

"Of course." Josh replied. "Who else am I gonna vote for?"

Mike turned his attention to the blond and raised an eyebrow. "And you?"

Naturally, Chris made something of a show of stroking his chin, and remaining as pensive looking as he was capable of doing for the next few seconds. Or at least until a combination of Emily’s death stare and Mike promptly kicking him in the shin had him relenting. (As well as breaking free of where he’d been scootched up by Josh’s side to hop around the red carpet, swearing and rubbing at the protesting throb which had skittered up his leg).

“Oooow! Oww! Fuck, yes. I won’t even make you buy my vote, dude. Just tone down the violence, already.” His bumbling path nearly had him tripping over the steps up to the photo area, but eventually he limped back over to his friends with both hands raised as if in surrender.

“You’re the only ridiculously handsome dude I’d ever vote for.” Not to mention with the circles he travelled in, Chris didn’t exactly hang out with their school’s social royalty. It was something of a mystery at times when Mike put up with some of his more bewilderingly dorky moments. 

Still putting on something of a wary act he placed Josh between himself and Mike’s exasperation, both hands curled over his shoulders. He also took this precise moment to lean in close, breath warm and a little ticklish against the nape of Josh’s neck, and his whisper entirely too loud to be anything other than fit for the stage;

“I don’t mean a word of it, babe. He’s nothing but a pretty face…..and body...and…” 

Mike could live to be a hundred and still not understand what went on in that boy's head. He had his hand raised as if to strike, but with the blond using Josh as a human shield and whispering a flurry of compliments, he backed down, quietly pleased. "See, now wasn't that easy?"

Josh shivered and swatted Chris away, but didn't shrug him off completely, happy to be in the middle of things. When Chris was right, he was right. Mike Munroe scrubbed up well and it looked like he'd made more of an effort than usual. He looked positively debonair in his get up and something told Josh that Mike knew it.

"Where are your sisters?"

In the mock-drama, Emily’s presence had been forgotten, much to her annoyance. She reattached herself to Mike's arm.

"They're coming. They were waiting on their dates when we left."

"Yeah. I know that much." Emily glanced at Chris. "Beth already text me that pale blue nightmare. I thought they'd be here by now though."

"That reminds me," Mike cut in. "Sam was asking after you. We saw her outside, but I think she's in here somewhere. I said we'd catch her up in a bit." He looked around then shrugged. It was hard to tell one dress from another. "I doubt she's gone far."

Mike's gaze settled on the photo area, where a queue had started to form. He looked back at the boys.

"...You're getting your picture taken like that, aren't you?"

“Dream, you mean dream. I mean look at me, am I right, or am I right?” Never one to miss an opportunity Chris did another little twirl, which only earned him a swift smack upside his blond head by Mike. Performance just a tad wilted, even if he shared an amused little grin with Josh before jumping back into the conversation, Chris nodded with unquenchable enthusiasm.

“Hell yes, we---” It was at that that he turned to Josh, pausing mid-sentence with a slightly less incessant air of mischief about him. Emily was quick to jump in, clearly tiring of his antics even before they’d managed to catch the inquisitive eyes of some of the other students milling around with their dates. 

“Hopefully, Sam can talk some sense into the pair of you.” The look she was giving Chris could have cut glass, but he weathered it with a tiny shrug. Besides, his attention was still somewhat invested in Josh - curious to see whether he’d be alright with their high school prom photo being in the company of him, instead of the girl who really should’ve been clinging onto his side. Maybe he might’ve wanted Ashley there, dressed up all cute as button, but a distinct lack of cojones had let him down in that respect. 

Josh, who had already endured a barrage of photos that evening, looked a little doubtful at first. Rolling up together, corsage around his wrist and Chris pulling out all the stops was one thing, but photos too? This wasn’t how he’d envisaged prom night, all those years ago when he’d first learned of the tradition. But those years had seen a lot of things happen - a lot of ups and downs - that hadn’t gone quite how they were supposed to either.

Chris was looking at him now, something slightly lacking in that cheerful gaze and eager tone that was quickly making the idea of refusal impossible. He knew he wasn’t Chris’ first choice for ‘prom date’, but solo photos were only going to make that all the more apparent. What was he going to do? Leave him hanging just to avoid being the subject of a goofy photo? Besides, if the evening so far was anything to go by, it could be kind of fun.

A particularly bassy track was playing, the beat vibrating in his chest, mingling with the sounds all around them. Fuck it. After finals, a mere few weeks away, it wouldn’t matter what anyone thought. It would be an interesting story to tell the grandkids, right?

“It’s got to be done,” he said, his hand firm on Chris’ shoulder. “Need to document all this before things get too messy.” Turning to Mike, he added, “You’re welcome to join us.”

Mike gave the brunette a smile that strongly suggested his thoughts on the idea. “No, no. This is all you.”

Josh shrugged. “Suit yourself, bro. Tell us if you find a table.” As a final act of reassurance and feeling a little bolder amid the hubbub, he offered Chris the crook of his arm and a lopsided smile. “Shall we?”


	4. Chapter 4

Mike rolled his eyes at the coquettish wink which was tossed in his direction sometime during Chris’ retreat. It was nothing he hadn’t seen, or heard before from their own personal comic relief. Besides, his evening was sure to be filled with an equal measure of ridiculousness, if the static-filled glares his date was trading with any woman who so much as looked in his direction, were to be believed. 

Naturally, even if he wasn’t entirely oblivious to the frisson of tension which hung heavy in air which was saturated with cheap cologne and hormones, Chris merrily slipped his arm through the crook of Josh’s own without so much as a concerned glance back towards their other friends. 

“Dude, you’re such a fucking gentleman.” Their progress up the line was a parade of less than gentle nudges, friendly fire, and curious glances from actual couples at the two chuckling idiots in their midst. A few people ahead, where flashbulb radiance was faking that paparazzi feeling, one of the dorkier, less than eligible sophomores had brought a cut out of one of those cookie cutter playboy model types as his ‘date’. So, their five minutes of fame as tonight’s most unexpected duo were most definitely about to be up. Heck, he’d even given her a makeover. One which looked suspiciously similar to Ms. Bennet, who was trying not to acknowledge his, nor her effigy’s existence where she stood beside the punch bowl. 

Waiting wasn’t Chris’ strong point - be it for the release of the latest iPhone (‘Yes, dude I absolutely do need to queue up five days in advance. Get me the goddamn tent.’), for public transport, or even just a meal - his foot was already hammering out a pace against the soda sticky floor of the gym, and he fairly vibrated anticipation where he hung off of his best friend’s arm.

The music was such that he had to lean in, breath tickling at the sliver of skin revealed by Josh’s freshly pressed collar, “It’s cool if you wanna borrow Ms. B from four eyes over there. I’m sure you could take him in a fair fight, and she’s got a couple of uh...charms I don’t exactly have.” In perfect punctuation of his aside, he waggled both brows, the corner of his lips curling into a grin. 

"Four eyes, really?" Josh threw his bespectacled friend a look and laughed, leaning in close, enjoying the private joke. "Don't worry about her, man. I'm charming enough for both of us."

He glanced up at Chris and saw his smile mirrored perfectly. In that moment, he was suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to thank him. He actually felt _good_. Tonight could've been awkward. Josh wasn't exactly the most popular guy in their class - his frequent absences had seen to that - and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't quite get the hang of the social nuances of high school. There was something about Chris’ attitude that was infectious and brought out the best in Josh as far as the brunette was concerned. As he glanced around the gym, he realised there was no one else he'd rather be sharing his prom photo with.

Was that sad? Maybe a little. He brushed it off, choosing to embrace the positive mood he was in instead. 

The couple in front took their positions under the balloon arch and posed, the guy's arm nervously finding its way onto his date's shoulder.

In the queue, Josh shifted and slipped his free hand into his pocket, feeling a little self-conscious, but manageably so.

_Sam._

Wrapped up in Chris’ good humour, he had nearly forgotten about her again. He and Chris weren't the only seniors attending prom without dates, and a part of Josh considered seeking her out. The thought of Sam taking her picture alone... but she'd be fine. Sam was always fine. She didn't care what people thought as much as the other girls he knew. Still...

He shrugged to himself. It would be fine.

The couple finished their slightly awkward photo session and left to join the other teens milling about. It was their turn.

Though Josh had many faults, the one that sprang to mind as the photographer called them forward was his tendency to not give things the appropriate amount of consideration. Sometimes he wouldn't think situations through and would throw himself headlong into a decision. But now, right now, he was definitely overthinking things. How was he going to stand? What would he do with his arms? Should he say something? It didn't matter that he knew he was thinking too much. That wouldn't necessarily stop him from doing it.

He took a deep breath and smiled as convincingly as he could as they stepped forward.

Even if the two students tasked with shooting a parade of their peers were total hipsters from the photography club they looked artfully bored out of their minds when it came to capturing any number of them. No doubt they’d rather be shooting in sepia whilst stroking their beards (Okay, maybe not in the case of the girl who slouched behind a DSLR on a tripod in front of them. She didn’t look like the lumberjack type), sipping on rooibos, and pontificating over the meaning of life. Whatever floated their boats. 

In the face of such apathy, Chris’ enthusiasm seemed to intensify tenfold as he shot the sour-faced brunette in her stubborn flannel, and thrift store boots a winning smile. Josh might’ve been dithering, hands poised limply at his sides as he bore a look of contemplation beneath the sear of cheap stage lights, and gaudy scenery, but his companion was more than happy to ruin the first few shots from where his arm had found a comfortable position draped across Josh’ shoulders. 

“Seriously, whatever your name is, can you not?” From where he was crouched, glowering up at the pair of them where Josh had decided to tentatively join in with contorting his otherwise handsome face into ridiculous photo-ruiners, hipster number two drawled a dry warning. 

Chris was still snickering like a kid out in the school yard who’d pulled off a particularly impressive dare as he leaned in close to murmur; laughter still fresh upon bitten lips, “Better shape up, J. We’re gonna get beaten up with turntables and chai lattes if we don’t quit.”

For all his jibes, he was probably one of the most free flowing people in their entire school - Sure, he had a core circle of friends, and more than enough of the social elite treated him like kryptonite, but he’d never had any trouble meandering from one end of the spectrum to the other, and seemed to have a loose association with students from the tech clubs, all the way to those very same chai latte drinking, vinyl collecting post-modernists he was currently taking the piss out of. It was little wonder that Josh had been dragged into some strange situations over the years, and somewhat more of a miracle that they’d never got in trouble for their own brand of goofing off. 

Standing back to attention, the blond’s face scrunching antics ceased as if he’d flipped a switch. A faint squeeze of encouragement tucked itself around his best friend’s shoulder, and it was to the camera that he aimed a smile so effervescent with genuine contentment that it might’ve seemed in that moment that he hadn’t got a care in the world. That he’d found happiness in the most simple of things. One of which was merely having the opportunity to take a photo with Josh after the precariousness of the last couple of years. 

For a few seconds the flurry of flashbulbs blocked out all peripheral distractions, and they were alone amid the lights and noise. When it subsided, the world returned, the moment cut short by a bored-sounding voice.

"We're done here."

Josh's shoulder received another reassuring squeeze from Chris before the blond released him. As they stepped out of shot, Josh stopped behind the photographer to admire the snap. It was actually pretty decent. Both of them had their eyes open, they were both smiling. It was surprisingly natural, despite how unnatural the whole setup was. And then it was gone as the next image appeared. Josh watched the guy work his way through the dud photos of them goofing around, deleting them as he went.

"Wait..." The request was made on impulse. The bearded hipster looked up at Josh, his thumb hovering over the delete button. "Keep that one, too."

The photo in question wasn't particularly stunning or even very flattering. Chris’ tongue was sticking out, one eye closed, and Josh's face was pulled into an expression of faux horror, but there was something genuine about it, something real about the barely concealed laughter lurking in their eyes that the brunette wanted to capture and preserve.

"Really?" A sceptically raised eyebrow greeted the request.

"Come on, man." When no response was given, Josh added a slightly exasperated, "Please?"

The photographer barely restrained the eye roll he was desperate to give the pair and shrugged in a non-committal way instead. "Whatever. Email addresses on the sheet." He gestured to a clipboard.

Josh scrawled their details on the sheet of paper then faced Chris anew as they walked away, the next couple already taking their places in front of the cameras. He brushed down his tux and flashed Chris a smile; part amusement, part relief. "Well, I think we gave Cardboard Cut-out a run for his money." 

He glanced at the crowd then back at the blond. "So, what's the plan? Front row seats, hang back to see how this mess pans out or search for survivors?"

Sitting on the sidelines to scrutinise their fellow teens with Chris was always a good laugh and the most obvious choice, but with the music playing, the urge to be at the centre of things had its own appeal. Of course, they'd have to find their friends at some point, but the night was still young. That could wait if Chris had other plans in mind for them. 

Josh leaned in to better be heard, "Whatever we do, I could use a drink." He gave Chris a disapproving look then fussed over the flowers on his wrist. "Bad form, dude. You didn't even offer me one."

The look lingered for a moment then cracked into a sly conspiratorial smile.

“Sheesh, we’ve been dating all of five minutes, and you’re already this demanding? Man, I’m gonna leave you for Mike.” Chris threw his hands up in mock despair, (and much the same way he’d seen Mike himself doing when one of his many, many conquests was giving him a deserved run around), but he still led the way over the where a long strip of tables were being watched over by the bored eyes of a couple of their teachers. It’d probably only take a few fluttered lashes to distract their infamously lecherous head of chemistry, and the punch would end up reeking of cheap booze. 

For now it seemed as if no one had put such a plan into action. At least that meant if the pair of them hung back they might be able to witness some Mission Impossible shit in action. Like the gentleman he was, the blond ladled out a plastic cup’s worth of the lurid, cherry red liquid and offered it to Josh with a wholly sarcastic bow. 

“That gonna cut it, J?” They were still attracting more than their fair share of confused, curious glances, but they’d been a double act for years, so most of the other students shrugged off another idiotic performance. It was all too easy to sink into the periphery when everyone else had their own dramas playing out across the hours of a single night. With another cup in hand, Chris scoped out the lay of the land before nudging Josh in the direction of where a few of the threadbare sofas from one of the lesser used faculty lounges had been draped in gaudy fabric and set against the far wall. A chill out zone of sorts, and the perfect spot from which to watch an evening of posturing, and hormonal attempts at romance. 

The old piece of furniture yielded a little too easily, and even after a couple of minutes spent sipping effervescent punch in silence Chris felt like he might not ever get up. Sure, the idea of spending prom clumsily tip-toeing around flirtatiousness with Ashley had appealed, but just a glance towards where Josh was sitting - cup held between both hands, and gaze lazily taking in the view, told him that this was where he needed to be.


	5. Chapter 5

With his foot unconsciously tapping to the beat, Josh watched the evening unfold around them. It was only when the song ended and there was a slight pause between the tracks that he noticed that Chris - never one to stay quiet for too long - had fallen into a somewhat contemplative silence.

Finishing the sickly sweet drink, he stretched his arm along the back of the couch behind Chris, just shy of the blond's shoulders.

"Dude, this is weird, right?" He frowned thoughtfully. "I mean, it's prom." He looked at Chris. " _Prom_."

It was hard to articulate exactly what he meant by such a vague observation, but experience told him that Chris was one of the few people who could decipher his abstract statements.

"I mean..." he began again, "you spend all of high school being told about this one thing, and it's like, a huge thing that's so far off. And you don't know quite how it's gonna go. Then boom. Here we are."

Gesturing to the room, Josh tilted his head and gave Chris a quizzical look. "Weird, right?" He leaned back into the threadbare couch, fingers playing with lip of his empty plastic cup and murmured pensively. "Weird..."

A Hollywood blockbuster evening it was not (maybe even a made for TV movie was pushing it given the decor), but somehow even if the whole event was somewhat clunkily put together, and he was in the company of his best bud, as opposed to the girl he’d been quietly mooning over for years, there was still an element of unrivalled contentment about the whole thing. 

An elbow nudged against Josh’s side, quick to chastise him with humor instead of calling him out upon his over thinking of the definition of what a ‘real’ prom should be. It was just like the brunette to do this; to bring his own high estimations of celluloid gone by to a situation which couldn’t possibly live up to all the edits and air brushing put in place to bring it to the silver screen. 

Whereas Emily would’ve rolled her eyes in utter disdain, and Mike would most certainly have been too wrapped up in playing king of the hill to deal with where Josh’s thoughts so often led him to - disappointment and overblown analytics which left him wanting - Chris merely gave a small shrug, and settled back against the line of his friend’s arm to watch as a couple of the thick-necked testosterone cases from the football team attempted to square off over a head cheerleader who clearly had little interest in either of them.

“It might not be everything you wanted, but I’m still gonna show you a magical evening, and all that, bro.” He was close to laughter, lips bitten and eyes alight with the kind of mirth which couldn’t be concealed. It only receded momentarily when the mood of the dance floor shifted from pre-party hype to a slower song. Then, and only then did Chris get to his feet, a hand offered as the other dinged his cup off of the rim of a nearby trash can made up in sparkling paper. 

“Will you do me the honor of a dance?” The gauntlet had been laid down once again. 

Not for the first time that day, Chris had managed to leave him momentarily at a loss for words. An uneasy smile tugged at Josh’s lips. Was he serious? Maybe that was the wrong question to ask - Chris was rarely serious. But the offered hand wasn’t going anywhere, Chris’ arm unwaveringly extended in invitation.

The refusal was on the tip of his tongue, his mouth already making the first shapes of dismissal, when he paused.

Brushing off the suggestion was the obvious choice. Arriving together was one thing - even if they were ‘going stag’ - and posing for photos was a simple case of upping the ante, but it was still acceptable to their peers. But dancing together? Really? A stunt like that was social suicide.

_Half the people here don’t even know you._

Long absences from school had made that somewhat true, rendering Josh a stranger to most, an acquaintance to some, and a friend to fewer still. Did he really care what everyone thought? On some level, yes, of course he did. But did he really, _really_ care? With the promise of college around the corner, how much longer would their opinions really matter, anyway?

Maybe it was the knowledge that, like most of his high school career, his actions would probably go unnoticed under the radar - the stunt shrugged off as another of Chris’ goofy antics. Maybe it was the earnest way his best friend of a billion years was looking down at him - amusement dancing in his eyes and tugging at the smile gracing his lips, but with something rather genuine in his gaze, too. Or maybe it was knowing that, although it was the blond’s own fault for not having the guts to ask Ash (even though Josh and Sam knew that she totally would have said yes for sure), Chris had decided to spend the evening with him when he really didn’t have to. Whatever it was, it managed to lessen Josh’s uncertainty as mild amusement blossomed across his face.

Besides, though his own tolerance for embarrassment was considerably lower than his now-grinning best friend, it would be satisfying to see Chris back down for once.

Bathed in the ever-changing colours of the lights shining down from the roof of the gym, with the music slowing and their peers coupling up on the dance floor, Josh took the hand offered to him and got to his feet with exaggerated effort. Brushing down his tux, his smile softened with something one step beyond merely humouring his friend.

“This had better be as funny as you think it is.” He leaned in a little closer and looked up at the blond from under his lashes. “‘Cause we’re gonna get the shit kicked out of us. You realise that, right?”

Dappled color failed quite completely to mask the amusement which warred with an odd kind of sincerity upon Chris’ face as his challenge was met head on yet again. A joker to the end, he puffed out his chest, using his free hand, now clenched into a demonstrative fist, to clap against it whilst declaring in a tone which transcended the rising tide of music around them, “As if I’d let anyone kick your ass. That’s my job, bro.”

Imitating the same dunderheaded tone as one of the Neanderthals on football team was almost as risky a move as seemingly outing themselves right in the midst of prom, but then again, Chris had never exactly been able to pass up a chance to make an idiot of himself, and by extension his best friend. 

Still laughing, (even if Josh was trying his very darndest not to look impressed by his antics), the brunette was led out through a small sea of couples - already entwined by arms and hands and shared gazes, until they were in the center of it all. 

There was something surreal about nights like these, and the gaudy trappings of decor reflecting off of a multitude of lights as they tumbled lazily off of all four corners of the vast room only further cemented the almost dream like quality of their surroundings. Sure, it smelled like rubber crash mats, and the floor was sticky with god knows what, but a pleasant kind of warmth was pooling in Chris’ veins all the same. That, and the satisfaction of knowing that by sliding an arm around Josh’s waist, and taking his hand as they shuffled into something approaching a communal rhythm, he was earning them all the shocked whisperings and curious looks such a sight deserved. Talk of the town and all that. It was definitely worth taking a bit of heat, if only because despite his exaggerated irritation Josh’s face was as burdened with mirth as his own. 

As the song drifted onwards, he leaned closer, breath sweet with the remains of their pregaming and hot in an already stuffy environment, “Dude, we’re going down in history right now. Best dressed-possibly dating-clearly the coolest people of the year. Trust me.” A chuckle followed swiftly along, rich and grateful for this rare instance of being able to share a waypoint in their young lives together - levity aside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This is where the RP log ends. BUT I'm going to carry on with this because, hell, I need to see this through. Ideas are happening...
> 
> More to follow!


	6. Chapter 6

Josh settled into the slow rhythm and surprised himself by not immediately treading on his partner's toes.

“You're leading me in a slow dance at Prom, bro. Of _course_ I trust you. Don't know _why_ I do, but…”

Now that they were actually in the middle of things - blending in (sort of) with the other dancing couples - it was easier to relax, though he couldn't claim to feel entirely at ease. Surprisingly, the cause of Josh’s discomfort was less to do with the blond and more due to his own ineptness when it came to things like this. He wasn't a dancer - when did he ever have the opportunity to get good at it? The only formal dancing he'd ever done had been years prior at family occasions like weddings - always stuck with some aging relative and reluctantly forced into it, much to his sisters’ amusement. However, with Chris' hand holding his own in an unexpectedly gentle grip and his friend's arm a strangely reassuring weight around his waist, Josh wasn't being completely awful for once.

He glanced past his partner's shoulder, half-expecting to catch sight of his friends gazing back at him with the looks their antics often inspired - ranging from muted but entirely unsurprised amusement in Sam’s case to outright headshaking disapproval in Mike's - but they weren't. One by one, Josh spotted them among the crowd, dancing with partners of their own; too wrapped up in their own moments to pay attention to a couple of guys making asses of themselves. He saw Mike and Emily, both looking the part while adoring girls looked on. He caught a glimpse of his sisters dancing with their dates, way closer than his parents would approve of. He saw Ashley...

A part of Josh had hoped that they would run into her early on in the night and get all the potentially awkward junk out of the way. Another part had conversely hoped that maybe they wouldn't run into her at all, sparing his best friend from beating himself up over it. Whatever happened, bumping into Ashley and her date on the dance floor was not part of the plan.

He briefly wondered how Chris - someone who had the balls to do what they were doing right now - still couldn't work up the nerve to ask her out. But when his thoughts drifted to another blonde and his own failure in that regard, Josh let the matter go.

_Easier said than done._

Perhaps he'd thought about the possibilities. Maybe he'd pictured Sam being left on the sidelines and maybe, just maybe, he'd imagined asking her to dance. But with Chris looking down at him - outright amusement replaced by something warmer - it didn't seem like such a big deal anymore.

Smile softening, Josh placed his hand on Chris' shoulder, and though he wasn't the one leading this dance, he subtly turned them a little more in an effort to keep his friend's crush from the blond's line of sight. Chris didn't need to see that, not when he genuinely seemed to be enjoying himself.

Peering up at Chris, watching the way the tacky lighting danced on his clear lenses, Josh couldn't keep the smile from his eyes. “Why do _you_ get to lead, anyway?”

“Because I’m graceful as hell? My natural rhythm?” Chris shrugged nonchalantly. “I dunno, man. I just don’t know.”

“Yeah, sure. _That’s_ why.”

“Hey… Don’t make me dip you in front of all these nice people,” Chris murmured the threat through a playful smirk when the sceptical look failed to vanish from Josh’s face.

“Okay, okay, fine,” Josh conceded, trying to look irritated, but it was difficult with Chris smiling back at him.

Readjusting his hold on Josh’s waist, the blond gave him an encouraging look. “Come on, bro. We got this.” 

When Josh's laughter died down to a quiet chuckle, the pair fell into easy silence, lost in the sway of bodies while the song trailed on.

Chris smiled to himself. It was all in jest, but there was something about this particular joke that tickled him more than the usual crap he put his friend through for the sake of a laugh. Maybe it was that Josh wasn’t outright throwing up his arms with exasperation and storming off the dance floor. Maybe it was the brunette’s dry amusement and soft laughter – a contagious sound that never failed to bring a smile to his face. Or maybe it was that he’d found himself sharing one of those rare moments when Josh actually seemed unburdened for once; not distracted or weighed down by the many things often vying for his attention. Whatever it was, it had Chris leaning in a little closer with a strange kind of contentment.

Sure, this wasn't what he'd planned for Prom. It probably wasn't how Josh had pictured it, either. But in that quiet moment - the crowd around them fading into the periphery - thoughts of ifs and might-have-beens didn't seem to matter quite so much.

Cheek to cheek, warm breath tickling his neck, Josh relaxed into the slow shuffle. That was, until he heard the beginnings of a vaguely tuneful, seemingly innocent hum against his ear. But Josh knew better.

_No…_

It sounded suspiciously like the stupid shit Chris pulled when they were in the car together - starting the same way it usually did; as a soft trembling behind sealed lips; an innocuous hum just below the surface. Behind the wheel, Chris had a habit of inevitably bursting into song, which in turn forced Josh to turn up the radio to drown him out. Of course, that only spurred Chris on to compete with it until eventually the car was filled with noise, ear-splittingly loud.

“Don’t,” Josh murmured in a warning tone.

But his protest only seemed to encourage the blond, and the shuffling became a gentle sway, guided by Chris’ arm around him as the humming grew louder. Josh could sense it coming.

“Dude, don't you _dare_ \--”

But he did.

Holding Josh’s hand more firmly in his own, Chris began to sing; taking care over every quiet, well-placed note.

♪♫ “Take my hand…” ♫♪

“Oh my _god_...”

Ignoring Josh's mortified grumble, Chris continued unabated; voice soft and surprisingly melodic against Josh's ear while he held his friend close, preventing escape.

♪♫ “Take my whole life too…” ♫♪

“Dude...”

Chris took an exaggerated breath before continuing with gusto; soft crooning becoming a fully-fledged warble.

♪♫ “For I can’t help…” ♫♪

“ _Dude!_ ”

It seemed that Chris’ theatrics had done the trick - Josh’s limit had officially been reached. Dancing was one thing, but being serenaded was apparently where Josh drew the line. Breaking into a satisfied grin, Chris couldn’t help chuckling against Josh’s hair while the brunette shook with mirth in his arms; head bowed and pressed to Chris' shoulder as he smothered laughter against the blond's tux.

When he finally regained a little composure, Josh lifted his head enough to meet Chris' gaze and narrowed his eyes, but his displeasure was unconvincing at best; lips quivering with lingering amusement. 

“Ass.”

Yes, Chris liked this joke. He liked it a lot.

“Everyone's a critic,” Chris replied airily, trailing off to a contented sigh when Josh settled back into the slow rhythm once more.

Eventually the song reached its end - the slow, lilting music replaced by an upbeat number that broke the spell cast over the hall - and the couples around them parted.

Still smiling, Josh took a step back and glanced at his hand, held loosely in Chris' own. He met the blond's gaze again; his smile made unsteady by the weight of an unasked question lurking behind dark green eyes.

Belatedly, Chris seemed to notice, and he held Josh's arm up in the air like a prize-fighter who'd just won a title match, prompting an exaggerated groan from the brunette, before turning to address the oblivious crowd with a bow. “Thank you, thank you!”

“Seriously?” Josh looked set to break into fresh laughter, but managed to bite it back.

A few nearby couples gave them odd looks, but if Chris noticed, he didn't seem to care. With a triumphant smile, he released Josh's hand, and a casual shrug signalled his feelings on the matter; somehow saying a lot while saying nothing at all.

More of their classmates were joining the students already on the dance floor and they passed the pair by, Chris and Josh's presence ignored once more. 

“What now, huh?” Josh asked, competing with the music.

“Whatever you want, bro." Chris gave another shrug, smile broadening a touch. “Ladies’ choice.”

“Ha-ha.”

The brunette looked suitably unimpressed, but it didn't last long. Mission accomplished, Chris threw his arm around Josh’s shoulders and led him off the dance floor. “Come on, man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get the song reference? Gold star for you! I'm partial to the cover by Haley Reinhart <3

**Author's Note:**

> Another old RP log which I've expanded on. As usual, I wrote Josh and my partner wrote Chris (up to the end of chapter 5). I've been debating whether or not to post this for a while and finally decided that I've referenced enough things from this log later in the timeline to warrant posting it. Plus it was pretty fun to RP!
> 
> Tumblr: [@messofcurls-creative](https://messofcurls-creative.tumblr.com/)


End file.
